bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Multiplayer Plasmid Combos: Big Daddy Roar
Now that I'm done with the elemental plasmids, things are going to get a little more interesting. For those who don't know what Big Daddy Roar is, it's a plasmid that allows you to let out a roar that blurs the vision of anyone nearby, at the cost of having you stay temporarily rooted to the spot. With Electro Bolt: Static Discharge. Using this plasmid will cause the user to emit a burst of electricity from their body, electrifying anything in their close vicinity. However, they will be immobile for the duration of the discharge. With Winter Blast: Ice Flurry. Using this plasmid will cause the user to emit a burst of ice from their body, freezing anything in their close vicinity. However, they will be immobile for the duration of the discharge. With Incinerate!: Fire Storm. Using this plasmid will cause the user to emit a burst of fire from their body, igniting anything in their close vicinity. However, they will be immobile for the duration of the discharge. With Aero Dash: Big Daddy Stomp. Using this plasmid will cause the user to slam the ground with their foot, sending a shockwave that stuns anyone around the player for a short moment. However, they will be immobile for the duration of the stomp. With Geyser Trap: Echo. Firing the plasmid will spawn a node which will gradually blur the vision of any nearby enemies. The closer they are to the trap, the greater the effects. With Security Bullseye: Security Beacon. Using this plasmid will cause the user to emit a signal in Morse code, rendering them temporarily immobile. However, any enemies in the player's vicinity will become a target to nearby security and any enemy machines will temporarily become friendly. With Houdini Plasmid: Decoy. Using this plasmid will spawn a replica of the user which will continue moving and/or attacking (but dealing no damage) while the real player goes temporarily invisible. However, they will be unable to attack while invisible and they will produce a loud noise, similar to an explosion, when they become visible again. With Insect Swarm: Infestation. Using this plasmid will cause the user to temporarily infest the area around them with hornets. Any enemy that enters the area will take damage and have their vision blurred, although they will receive a damage bonus. The player will also be temporarily immobile while they infest the area. With Chrono Warp: Time Bubble. Using this plasmid will cause the user to create a time-warping bubble. Any enemy shots that pass through it will be slowed down and any enemies that enter the bubble will be warped in time. However, the player will be temporarily immobile while creating the bubble. With Sonic Boom: Sonic Scream. Using this plasmid will cause the player to emit a powerful scream, throwing any nearby enemies into the air and backwards. However, the user will be temporarily immobile for the duration of the scream. With Telekinesis: Psychic Storm. Using this plasmid will cause the user to become temporarily immobile for the duration of the plasmid's effects. However, any nearby physics object will be sucked in towards the player and will circle around them, dealing damage to any enemy they hit and blocking any shots that pass through them. After this, the objects will be violently ejected outwards, again dealing damage to any enemy they hit. As usual, I'd love to hear a comment from you. Seriously, I do. You have no idea how annoying it is when people just look at your blog post and leave. Back to the plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts